


Sleepy blood sex

by ribet2015



Series: Eliza's journey [1]
Category: Tekken (Video Games)
Genre: Action, F/M, Fights, Fist Fights, Hypnosis, Oral Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex, breasts expansion
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribet2015/pseuds/ribet2015
Summary: Tras liberarse de la mansión Rochefort, Eliza se pasea por las calles de una ciudad maravillada por como ha cambiado todo. Pronto descubrirá que sus poderes vampiricos le dan un excitante efecto secundario.
Series: Eliza's journey [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880734





	Sleepy blood sex

La libertad es una sensación inherente en el ser humano pero solo el que ha vivido atrapado conoce el verdadero sabor de la misma. Eliza es una de estas personas, atrapada durante años en su sala de descanso tan solo porque se quedó dormida durante décadas y construyeron encima una mansión, pero por fin es libre y no va a dejar que nadie le arrebate esa sensación de nuevo.

Parece un tanto estúpida la forma en la que fue apresada, pero Eliza tiene el pequeño defecto de quedarse dormida cuando menos lo espera, y el sueño en el que entra no es ligero precisamente.

Paseando por las calles de la ciudad cercana al lugar de su cautiverio, la noche era cerrada y fría pero la luz de la luna era lo suficientemente radiante para que resultara cálida. 

  * ("Uhm, que noche mas agradable, suerte de haberme escapado de noche, llevaba tanto tiempo encerrada que no sabía ni la hora que era")



Para Eliza, a pesar de ser un vampiro la luz del sol no la hería, pero su blanca piel como la nieve más pura podía quemarse con facilidad. Si, ella es una vampiresa y además narcoleptica, lo tiene todo. Estar con ella significa aventuras tarde o temprano.

Mientras seguía caminando por la ciudad, observaba, todo era nuevo, veía cosas que jamás había ni imaginado, el bullicio de la ciudad en plena noche era increíblemente divertida, aunque también peligrosa. Para ver mejor toda la ciudad decidió que era mejor ir a un punto alto, la cornisa del edificio con un gran reloj encima era el lugar ideal. Para Eliza eso era comer y cantar, de varios saltos se encaramó al saliente de la cornisa y una vez sentada en ella podía vislumbrar perfectamente una bella vista aérea de la ciudad.

  * ("Uhmmm, que bonita vista, podría estar aquí toda la noche... zZzzzz") - Eliza no pudo terminar la frase antes de quedarse dormida.



  * ¡Aaaahhhh! - Se escuchó en la oscuridad de la noche.



El grito de una muchacha en la noche o al menos un grito como ese quería decir que la chica tenía problemas. Nada bueno podía pasar por la cabeza de alguien para que una chica gritara de esa forma en una noche tan tranquila.

  * ("¡¿Hah?! ¡No estaba dormida!") - A pesar del profundo sueño en el que se sumerge Eliza al dormirse el grito despertó a nuestra pequeña vampiresa. - ("¿Ese era el grito de una chica? Voy a echar un vistazo, puede que encuentre algo de diversión.")



La búsqueda fue rápida pues el grito venía de un callejón cercano al edificio en el que se encontraba, cuando se acercó desde lo alto de los edificios para que no la viesen, no fuera ser que la diversión la superara en número, vio a un tipo de aspecto dudoso babeando mientras intentaba forzar para que se fuera con él a la chica propietaria del grito. Eliza vio que la "diversión" estaba yendo muy lejos. Salto sobre el individuo de aspecto sospechoso para separarlo de la chica, este cayó al suelo violentamente lo que permitió a la chica apartarse rápidamente.

  * ¡Arg... que coño ha sido eso! - Decía el tipo mientras trataba de levantarse de forma patética. - Ohh, vaya parece que esta jovencita también quiere divertirse, ¿por qué no te vienes conmigo, eh guapa?



  * ("No me toques")



  * ¿Eh? ¿Qué dices? no te entiendo. Bueno da igual, vamos a pasarlo bien esa chica, tu y yo.



Al terminar la frase el tipo de dudoso aspecto intentó agarrar del brazo a Eliza, pero esta reacciono a tiempo retorciendole el brazo poniéndoselo detrás de su espalda y empujándolo de nuevo al suelo.

  * ("Parece que te gusta revolcarte en el suelo, patético") - Decía Eliza con una traviesa risa al final de la frase mientras veía como intentaba volver a levantarse la "diversión"



  * ¡¡¡Aaahhhgg maldita zorra, te voy a hacer trizas!!! - Ni siquiera oyó lo que había dicho la vampiresa, o quizás simplemente no le hizo caso al no entenderla.



Una vez de pie de nuevo el individuo cargo de frente contra Eliza pero poco pudo hacer contra ella. El puño de Eliza chocó rápidamente contra el estómago del hombre dejándolo de rodillas. Sin dejar un minuto a la duda, Eliza alzó un brazo y describiendo un arco de abajo a arriba una onda expansiva de energía pura lanzó a la derrotada "Diversión" contra un contenedor que había al final del callejón. 

Finalmente Eliza pudo echar un mejor vistazo a la chica que había salvado ya que desde lo alto del edificio con la oscuridad del callejón no pudo verla bien.

  * ("Oh... Que guapa")



Eliza quedo asombrada con la apariencia de la chica. Era una chica de pelo corto pelirrojo aunque por las raíces se podía ver que su color natural era el negro. Vestía una camiseta blanca ceñida con una camisa a cuadros a modo de chaqueta con unos pantalones vaqueros.

  * ("Esta chica es realmente bonita, si fuese como Drácula ahora mismo la secuestraba y la hacía mía") - Eliza confiaba en los poderes de atracción de los vampiros para esa posibilidad.
  * Disculpa, ¿Quien eres? - dijo la chica con un tono de preocupación, solo había que ver la cara ansiosa y los ojos iluminados de Eliza para que alguien se preocupase en un callejón oscuro.
  * ("Eliza") - Aunque hablaban en distintos idiomas el nombre es algo universal, lastima que eso es lo único que pueden entender los demás.



La "diversión" mientras, intentaba recuperarse del golpe que había recibido, una vez pudo incorporarse y mantenerse de pie cogió una barra de metal que se había desprendido del cubo de basura que su cuerpo golpeó violentamente y se apresuró a darle su merecido por como lo había dejado.

  * ¡Cuidado! - Exclamó la muchacha.
  * ("¿Eh? Maldito pesado esto está dejando de ser divertido.")



El individuo que acaba de ser degradado de "diversión" a "pesado" lanzó un violento golpe con la barra de metal hacia la vampiresa. Eliza se deslizó suavemente para esquivar los golpes que el "pesado" le intentaba asestar, cuando tuvo oportunidad Eliza volvió a deslizarse suave y sensualmente inmovilizó los brazos y piernas del individuo.

Con el "pesado" inmovilizado Eliza decidió que la mejor forma de dejarlo inconsciente para que la dejara en paz era la que todo buen vampiro podía hacer, chuparle la sangre hasta agotarlo y finalmente pierda la consciencia. Los colmillos de Eliza se clavaron en el cuello del individuo, aunque el cuello le parecía a Eliza un lugar demasiado cliché era la zona más fácil de morder en la postura en cómo habían quedado al reducir Eliza al "pesado".

La sangre empezó a correr del cuerpo del individuo a la garganta de Eliza, poco a poco el "pesado" dejaba de resistirse hasta finalmente caer inconsciente. La sangre que Eliza chupa a sus víctimas tiene efectos en ella que poco tiene que ver con su naturaleza vampírica, cuanta más sangre beba más grande se vuelven sus pechos.

La sangre pronto surtía efecto y los pechos de Eliza empezaron a crecer voluptuosos hasta darle a la chica un precioso escote.

  * ¿¡Qué has...!? - La chica que Eliza había rescatado estaba algo asustada, no sabía lo que podía pasarle.
  * ("Le he dejado inconsciente chupándole la sangre") - Contesto Eliza mientras lamia la sangre que aún quedaba en sus carnosos labios. Algo inútil pues no la entendería.



La chica se fijó en la sangre de sus labios y no hizo falta comprender las palabras de Eliza, le había quedado claro.

Eliza sentía un calor interno que necesitaba saciar, beber sangre le provocaba excitación, aunque necesitaba grandes dosis para perder la razón. Empezó a acercarse a la chica mientras esta empezaba a hablar.

  * Me has salvado... ¿Como puedo agradece...?



Eliza le puso sensualmente el dedo en los labios interrumpiendo las palabras de la chica. Comenzó a acercarse mas y mas a la chica mientras que con el brazo libre la abrazaba de la cintura. Cuando sus pechos se juntaron Eliza acercó los labios de la chica a los suyos suavemente. La chica aunque sorprendida no se resistió en absoluto y correspondió el beso, las lenguas de las chicas se entrelazaban para rápidamente volverse a entrelazar, cuanto más jugaban con la lengua más se presionaban los pechos de una con los de la otra. Lentamente se separaron para volver a la posición inicial en la que estaban.

La chica quedó enmudecida, quería decir algo pero no podía articular palabra. Eliza empezó a alejarse del callejón, despidiéndose de la chica.

  * ("Esto es suficiente agradecimiento") - Dijo Eliza mientras alzaba la mano en gesto de despedida.



Eliza continuó paseando por las calles de la ciudad para relajarse y así recuperarse de la excitación que le había provocado la sangre de ese individuo. Aun estaba sorprendida, la cantidad de sangre que había bebido no era suficiente para sentir un deseo sexual irrefrenable, aun así apenas pudo contenerse con aquella chica.

Poco a poco Eliza iba calmando y sus pechos volvían a su estado original. La noche estaba en su punto álgido y aun había mucha gente en las calles, a las entradas de los bares se reunían muchos jóvenes disfrutando de su juventud. De pronto tres individuos se interpusieron en el camino de nuestra querida vampiresa.

  * ¿Es esta la chica?
  * Por lo que nos dijo si, es ella.
  * ¡Eh, tu, zorra!
  * ("¿Eh? zZZzzzzZzzz") - El sueño volvió a acosar a Eliza.
  * ¡Que nos hagas caso desgraciada!



Aquel tipo intentó golpear a Eliza pero esta agarró al individuo que se abalanzaba hacia ella y lo estampó contra el suelo y golpeó con la rodilla en su polla para que se retorciera de dolor mientras Eliza chupaba la sangre para dejarlo inconsciente, los dos compañeros del individuo se abalanzaron hacia Eliza, está golpeo las piernas de los atacantes con una patada haciéndolos caer. Continuó chupando la sangre hasta dejarlo inconsciente. Cuando se incorporó los dos individuos restantes empezaron a incorporarse, una vez todos de pie comenzaría el combate.

El individuo rapado se lanzó hecho una furia sobre Eliza, nada que no hubiese visto antes, le dio un puñetazo en el estómago desestabilizándolo haciéndole caer de rodillas al suelo. El individuo de pelo largo fue al ataque mucho más cauteloso pues ya habían caído dos de sus compañeros, empezó a lanzar puñetazos rápidos para que Eliza solo pudiese esquivar, continuo con una patada baja destinada a desequilibrarla y poder tirarla para reducirla, pero la patada fue bloqueada con la propia pierna de Eliza, eso desestabilizó al del pelo largo lo que le permitió rodearle para darle un golpe seco en el cuello para derribarlo, caído e indefenso Eliza solo tuvo que chuparle la sangre hasta dejarlo inconsciente. Ya iban dos individuos totalmente derrotados. Eliza empujo de una patada al "rapado" que intentaba levantarse.

  
  


El "rapado" no podía más que balbucear, no salia nada coherente. Eliza lo levantó del cuello y lo puso frente a ella. El individuo estaba tiritando de miedo, aun así Elisa se fijó que estaba empalmado.

  * ("Debe ser extraño estar tan terriblemente asustado y a la vez tan excitado")



Al tiempo de terminar la frase le propinó un rodillazo en el estómago, podía haberle chupado tan solo la sangre para dejarlo inconsciente pero quería hacerle sufrir. Ya en el suelo le chupo la sangre dejándolo rápidamente inconsciente.

En un momento había acabado con los tres acosadores, pero era la primera vez que tomaba tanta sangre de golpe, aunque de momento no parecía afectarle demasiado sus pechos ya habían dado constancia de ello, se habían vuelto incluso más grandes que antes, apenas podía contenerlos dentro de su ropa, además se habían vuelto terriblemente sensibles. A pesar de ser más grandes de lo normal aun así se veían bonitos, con un escote que provocaría al mas mojigato.

Eliza decidió que debía irse de ahí. Según caminaba notaba que los efectos excitantes que la sangre tenía en ella le estaban empezando a afectar, según avanzaba más le costaba caminar, la excitación era sofocante no la dejaba ni respirar. Decidió sentarse en un callejón para descansar. 

Al rato un chico apareció en el callejón siguiendo lo que él creía alguien sospechoso. Para su sorpresa solo encontró a una chica sentada en el suelo con unas tetas alucinantes.

  * Oye, oye, ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó el chaval sin poder evitar mirar fijamente durante un segundo los grandes pechos de Eliza. Le era físicamente imposible por más esfuerzos que hacía.



  * ("Uuuhmm, qué chico más mono. Creo que es tu día de suerte.")



Eliza apenas podía respirar, el potente efecto que tenía toda la sangre que había bebido no hacía más que estimularla sexualmente y necesitaba desfogarse. Sin vacilar un segundo Eliza se abalanzó sobre el chico que trataba de saber si la chica estaba bien. Eliza comenzó a besarlo mientras apretaba sus pechos contra el cuerpo del chaval para excitarlo. El chico a pesar de asustarse por un momento trato de mantener la calma e intentó separarse de Eliza.

Por como actuaba Eliza podía ver que el chico era algo tímido, pero aun así ella no se rendiría, quería desfogarse, quería disfrutar de un buen polvo. La táctica a seguir se repetía, se volvió a abalanzar sobre el muchacho esta vez apretando más sus pechos contra su cuerpo acercándolos a su pene. La lengua del chaval pronto dejó de resistirse y empezó a entrelazarse con la de Eliza. La excitación empezó rápidamente a recorrer todo su cuerpo y pronto ambos notaron que alguien más quería unirse a la fiesta.

  * ("Perfecto parece que estás listo") - Dijo Eliza mientras apenas podía evitar soltar algún jadeo.



Eliza bajó la bragueta del muchacho dejando a la vista su pene, esta se acerco lentamente para empezar con la diversión y lentamente el olor que desprendía el pene del muchacho llegó a ella, eso no hizo más que excitarla aun más, no había olido un pene en décadas. Colocó la polla del chico entre sus enormes pechos y empezó a masajearlos para masturbar al chico. El olor seguía llegando a Eliza provocando que esta no pudiera más y decidió realizar una felación, la lengua de la joven empezó a lamer el pene, el mínimo contacto de la lengua con el miembro llenaba de excitación a los dos individuos. El pene entraba y salía de la boca de Eliza rápidamente mientras lo masajeaba con sus voluptuosos pechos. Los pechos de Eliza masajeaban suavemente el miembro del chico que no solo excitaba al chico, a ella también le excitaba puesto que cuanto más grandes son sus senos más sensibles al placer se vuelven.

Pronto la excitación de Eliza conduciría a su mano debajo de su falda negra y sus bragas de encaje también negro dando comienzo a su propia masturbación. Los pechos de Eliza dejaron de masajear el pene del chico pero a cambio la mano libre empezó la masturbación acompañada de la felación que Eliza estaba haciendo tan estimulantemente. El muchacho respiraba entre cortado de tanto placer que sentía, a sí mismo se fijo que Eliza también estaba increíblemente excitada, el chaval no era muy avispado al parecer, con lo que le llevó a poner a Eliza debajo suya para que mientras ella seguía la felación él hiciera lo propio por ella. Empezó explorando la zona, la vagina de Eliza estaba increíblemente húmeda y desprendía mucho calor. El chico comenzó a introducir delicadamente el dedo en la vagina aumentando y reduciendo el ritmo para aumentar el placer que recorría el cuerpo de Eliza. El dedo le parecía insuficiente así que comenzó a juguetear con la lengua, cuando el muchacho introdujo su lengua en el dulce y excitado coñito de Eliza esta no pudo mas que gemir de placer.

Ambos continuaron masturbando y felando al otro hasta que el orgasmo recorrió el cuerpo del chaval llegando a la definitiva conclusión. El chico eyaculó sin previo aviso en los enormes pechos de Eliza. El muchacho cayó exhausto al suelo repleto de placer, pero Eliza no estaba satisfecha, quería más, sin un minuto de descanso se abalanzó de nuevo hacia el agotado chico.

El joven seguía empalmado a pesar de haber eyaculado una vez, la hipnosis que provocaba Eliza con sus poderes vampíricos lo hacían posible. La fuerza volvió al hasta entonces cansado cuerpo del chaval solo para tomar las riendas de este festival de placer. El chico se puso sobre Eliza y murmuró.

  * A la mierda los preámbulos, no se lo que me pasa pero aquí vamos a gemir como cerdos.



Tras esas locuaces palabras el joven penetro a Eliza rápidamente quedándose un momento parado para degustar los labios de la vampiresa.

En cuanto sus labios tomaron contacto el uno con el otro el chico empezó a moverse, el pene se movía rápidamente para luego ir más lento y volver agresivamente a ir rápido sin dar un minuto de descanso. Eliza por fin tenía lo que deseaba y anhelaba, el placer recorría su cuerpo y fluía por cada poro de su piel. La boca del joven bajó hasta los enormes pechos de la vampiresa con la sola intención de convertir los pezones de Eliza en sus juguetes. A pesar del desahogo sexual que recibió antes los pezones de la vampiresa narcoleptica estaban increíblemente sensibles y ya no solo por la sangre que había bebido si no por todo ese placer que surcaba cada poro de su ser.

  * Mete la más... quiero más... dame mas placer - Eliza no recurría a usar el lenguaje normal muy a menudo pero la situación lo requería.



El muchacho siguiendo las directrices de la que parecía su ama levanto a Eliza y apoyándose ella en la pared colocó la pierna encima del hombro del muchacho para que él pudiese seguir penetrándola más fuerte e intenso, más placentero y excitante. A pesar de aburrirse de los labios de la dama los pezones parecían ser los preferidos del joven, seguía jugueteando con ellos, su lengua los rozaba suavemente y ello provocaba que gemidos lascivos salieran de Eliza excitando aún más a los dos.

La hipnosis era efectiva pero Eliza tenia que cortarla pronto, el placer que recorría su cuerpo era indescriptible, pero si algo describía era que el final estaba cerca. 

  * Estoy apunto de acabar. - Dijo el chico de forma oportuna.



  * ¡Ni se te ocurra sacarla hasta entonces! - Exclamó la vampiresa.



El inminente final terminó por llegar, los cuerpos agotados de la pareja sucumbieron una última vez al placer del orgasmo para ya terminar rendidos en el suelo. El joven cayó inconsciente debido a la influencia de la hipnosis, aunque visto el cansancio que presentaba su cuerpo Eliza pensó que no hubiese hecho falta.

  * ("Vuelta a la normalidad, que descansó...") - El cuerpo de Eliza ya no se encontraba bajo los efectos de la sangre, ya podía actuar con normalidad.



En ese preciso instante cuando la chica se incorporó para irse finalmente de ese callejón en la entrada apareció una chica.

  * ¿Es esta persona a quien buscas? - Preguntó la muchacha.


  * Oh eres muy servicial de vez en cuando Asuka querida. - Dijo la otra persona con acento francés.



Eliza no tardó en vislumbrar el cabello dorado de la otra chica que acompañaba a la primera, de inmediato la reconoció.

  * ¡Tu! - Exclamó la vampiresa.




End file.
